1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sample container for use in a centrifuge instrument and, in particular, to a container wherein the seal ring of the container is easily removable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A centrifuge rotor is a relatively massive member in which a liquid sample is exposed to a centrifugal force field. The liquid sample is carried in a container, such as a bucket (for use in swinging bucket centrifuge rotor) or a bottle (for use in a vertical or fixed angle centrifuge rotor). Often the sample may contain biologically hazardous material whose escape from the container may present a health or safety threat to the user of the centrifuge instrument.
In order to prevent leakage or aerosoling of the liquid from the container o-ring members are typically employed to insure sealed engagement between the body of the container and its cover. The o-ring seal is usually disposed in a circumferentially extending groove located on the interior surface of the container. The o-ring seal and the groove in which it is received require frequent cleaning and lubrication. Cleaning is necessary to prevent the buildup of foreign matter (such as dirt or chemical deposits) which may define a leakage passage around the seal. Lubrication is needed to maintain elasticity and flexibility of the material of the ring, and thus maintain its ability to form a seal. In addition, lubrication provides lubricity for facilitating assembly of the container and its associated cover.
The closed configuration of the groove and/or its location within the container make it difficult to access and to remove the ring tier cleaning or lubrication. It is typically necessary to use an implement, such as a pick or a forceps, to pry or to grasp the ring to extricate it from the groove. However, the use of such an implement carries with it the risk that the surface of the o-ring may be scored or otherwise damaged, leading to the possibility of seal leakage.
In view of the foregoing it is believed to be advantageous to provide a container for holding a sample within a centrifuge instrument that is configured in a manner that facilitates accessibility and removability of an o-ring seal from its associated groove.